


Alive

by sarahrhiannon986



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After 1x13, Everyone is alive yay, F/M, Jonty if you look really really hard, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahrhiannon986/pseuds/sarahrhiannon986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about a month after the events of 1x13, the mountain men who turn out to be good guys release the 100 from the mountain. Clarke, Jasper and Monty go on a hunting trip where they find more than just food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I got one! I think…Monty come look with me, Clarke you should probably keep hunting” Jasper yelled excitedly as he started running into the thick of the woods with Monty trailing a metre or so behind. Clarke sighs and shakes her head as she continues silently tiptoeing through the quiet forest. It had been almost a month since the grounders/100 war and things were just barely starting to get back to normal after the mountain men had released them from Mount Weather. One thing, however, was still weighing heavily on Clarke’s mind. Bellamy and Finn were still MIA. She had tried to accept that they wouldn’t return, that they were dead, gone, never coming back. After all, how could they have survived that blast? _They couldn’t_ she told herself. But there was always that little voice in the back of her head, saying _maybe they got away? Maybe they got to the beach?_ But she was always quick to push those thoughts away, not wanting to get her hopes up.

She continued treading delicately over the dried leaves and twigs, not wanting to scare any potential dinner away. After what felt like hours, she was on the verge of giving up. She was yet to shoot anything, there was no sign of Monty and Jasper and the sun was setting, meaning the forest was getting darker and colder. She began to turn back in the direction of the camp the remaining 100 had set up when she heard a loud snapping from behind her. She spun around quickly, raising her gun in her slightly shaking hands,

“Monty? Jasper? Is that you?” she questioned in a loud whisper.

The mountain men had given the 100 guns after their own supply had diminished, and as the two figures stumbled slowly out of the cover of the trees, Clarke let hers slowly slip out of her grip and thump to the ground. _This isn’t real. This is NOT real._ Standing not ten metres in front of her was two people she had believed she would never see again,

“Finn…Bellamy…. I thought you were dead…” she whispered as a shocked, teary grin slowly started to spread across her face as she at first started walking and eventually running towards the two dirty, bloody, tired looking men. Finn started opening his arms as she neared closer, an identical grin spreading on his face as a small, almost sad smirk appeared on Bellamy’s. _Maybe she loves me again?_ Finn thought happily; _of course she still loves him_ Bellamy thought sadly.

Surprising both men however, Clarke bypassed Finn and practically threw herself at Bellamy, who stumbled back with the sudden force of her weight as she wrapped her arms around him in a constricting hug. He quickly regained his balance and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her,

“Oh thank god, I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead. Thank god you’re alive,” she mumbled continuously into his neck as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. This was all the encouragement he needed to give in to the hug and hug her back equally as hard, if not harder than she was currently hugging him,

“I couldn’t just leave you to fend for yourself princess,” he whispered into her hair as he felt her tears of joy dampening his filthy shirt.

Finn stood to the side, staring on dazed and confused at the scene unravelling in front of him, arms still slightly outstretched in front of him as the girl he loved clung to the man he hated, like she was drowning and he was the only thing keeping her alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Bellamy and Clarke arrive back at camp and (almost) everyone gets very drunk.

For the first time since she had landed on Earth, Clarke felt safe. Secure. Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her gave her a sense of security she never thought she would feel again, not since her father had been floated. She felt like she could stay in his arms forever, and she probably would have if Finn hadn’t so rudely interrupted her moment of peace, clearing his throat awkwardly and shuffling his feet,

“Uh, guys? We should- uh- we should probably get to the camp…” he muttered uncomfortably and Clarke slowly lifted her head from Bellamy’s chest and sighed, pulling away from the warmth of Bellamy’s body and nodded her head at Finn, smiling somewhat sheepishly up at him as Bellamy glared at him. Clarke walked back over to her gun, picked it up and brushed some dirt off it before slinging it over her shoulder and making her way back towards camp, Finn and Bellamy in tow.

 Everyone was thrilled to have Finn and Bellamy back. So thrilled that they proceeded to get deliriously drunk and cause a massive ruckus. The whole time, Bellamy barely left Clarke's side; constantly touching her in some way or another, either an arm draped lightly over her shoulder or a hand placed on the small of her back. It was like he needed a reminder that she was there, that he was finally by her side again. He gazed down at her with wonder in his eyes as she laughed at something stupid Jasper said. _God she’s so beautiful._ Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she took a small sip of the moonshine Jasper and Monty had made almost as soon as they had found a place to set up camp, claiming “It’s necessary in the fluid cohesion of the camp”, their stupidity had made Clarke grudgingly agree. She started laughing more and more as she continued drinking, and though he loved her laugh it was time for him to step in.

“I think that’s enough for you princess, you’re officially cut off” he stated as he gently pried the cup from her grip. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression

“Like hell I am, I want more booze!” she claimed, slurring her words ever so slightly. She stood up too quickly and almost fell backwards onto the log they were using as a bench. Bellamy chuckled and steadied her by gently placing his hands on her waist before standing up as well,

“Come on princess, I think it’s bedtime for you,” he chuckled and guided her slowly towards her tent with a hand still on her waist as she tried her hardest to walk in a straight line. They finally made it to the tent and Clarke collapsed onto her bed, her eyes already starting to droop with exhaustion. Bellamy shook his head as he pulled her shoes of and gently dragged the thin blanket out from underneath her and covered her body with it, tucking her in and giving her a whisper light kiss on her forehead,

“Goodnight princess. Sleep tight,” he mumbled as he backed away and pushed open the flap of the tent.

“Um, Bellamy…? Do you- uh- do you maybe want to…stay with me? Just for a little bit?” she mumbled, her face half buried in her makeshift pillow. A grin slowly started to spread across his face as he made his way back over to her. He kicked his own shoes off and slowly peeled his shirt off before sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around her, holding her as close as he possibly could. She rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He looked down at her and smiled, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as quickly as he had fallen in love with the beautiful girl in his arms.


End file.
